


Prince & Mercenary

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Hyun-jun, unfurls himself from the folds of his robes. With loping strides, the prince throws his arms around him and Les catches him with a laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be focused on finishing up the other Reincarnation AU I posted up earlier today? Probably. But I am a person of very low impulse control. As such, this.  
> I feel like I keep doing this same trope again and again in every fandom I have been in. Do I feel like I am self-plagarizing? In some ways, yes. In a lot of ways, no. I try to keep it different for each one that I do. Will I ever stop doing Reincarnation AUs in the fandomns I get into? Hell no. Enjoy :)
> 
> Edit [19/10/16]: I'm switching to a stand alone fic because I kinda lost steam in the muse department.

Les climbs out of his the car, straightening his suit. 'Damn this heat!' He thinks. Sliding his sunglasses on, he shields eyes from the sun. Walking with quick steps up the steps and in through the front doors of the mansion. His translator introduces them to the person who has been assigned to greet them; a sliver of a girl with a quiet upturn of her lips as she gestures for them to take off their shoes before leading Les and his men through into hushed corridors and soft sliding panel doors.

His translator stops him just as they are brought to a door, that the prince will only see him alone. Les raises an eyebrow but does not question it. He really should dispense of that man. It's not as if the members of this household have never seen him or his men here before. "It'll be fine." He says with a grin, waving away his lieutenant's protests, "Stay with them. And make sure they don't break any taboos in this place. Keep the translator."

"Yes sir."

Les pockets his sunglasses, nodding at the girl when she gestures at two panels that slide open to another hushed corridor. His foot falls make little to no noise as he follows her. At the end of the corridor, the girl bows as she slides the panels open. 

"Your Highness." He greets, bowing forward at the sight of the person seated on the dais. He waits until the doors have snicked shut before straightening. Smiling, he stands still as the prince, Hyun-jun, unfurls himself from the folds of his robes. With loping strides, the prince throws his arms around him and Les catches him with a laugh. "Hello." 

"Shut up. You said you'd come find me. That was two months ago." Hyun-jun sulks, voice muffled against his shoulder. The streak of frustration is clear. Les has known from the beginning that disappointing his royal lover has always been inevitable. Sighing, he does his best to convey his regrets through the way he touches Hyun-jun.

"'M sorry darling. I got caught up with some business." Les tilts his head to kiss the shell of Hyun-jun's ear. For all that he is clinging to him, Hyun-jun is a prince, albeit born of a concubine and the sixteenth of his brothers, a prince nonetheless. Les strokes a hands through his hair, remembering how the first time Hyun-jun held him was that night he woke up after a week's coma from being shot in Hyun-jun's place.

As if knowing where his thoughts are leading him, Hyun-jun is smoothing his hand over where the puckered flesh sits right under his ribs. Breathing in the scent vetiver and black tea on Hyun-jun's skin, he murmurs, "I have missed you, mon cher."

The arms around him tighten. When he speaks, Hyun-jun's voice is sweeter, softer. "I missed you too. How long do we have?"

"Enough. Besides, I am coming back tomorrow, aren't I?" Les replies, pulling away. "Come on. I can see the food on your table and I am famished."

Something sad flickers in the depths of Hyun-jun's eyes, before he smiles, sliding their hands together. "I'm going to feed you till you can't walk." He teases, "Besides, there's a job I think you'd be interested in."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Leave any & all prompts here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
